For safety, the power supplying side of a conductive couple is generally the female part, and does not have bare conductive elements protruding therefrom. A plug coupled to the device is the corresponding male part with bare pins. The size of the pins and holes are such that a child cannot insert his or her fingers thereinto. In high quality sockets, an earth connection is provided, and, only when a plug with a longer earth pin is inserted thereinto, is it possible to insert a pin (or anything else) into the holes connected to the current carrying live and neutral wires. Nevertheless, socket holes are dangerous and children do sometimes manage to insert pencils, pins and other objects into socket holes, sometimes with fatal results. Water can also cause shorting and may result in electrocution.
It can therefore be safer and more reliable to provide socket-less power outlets such as inductive couplers. Inductive power coupling allows energy to be transferred from a power supply to an electric load without connecting wires. A power supply is wired to a primary coil and an oscillating electric potential is applied across the primary coil which induces an oscillating magnetic field therearound. The oscillating magnetic field may induce an oscillating electrical current in a secondary coil, placed close to the primary coil. In this way, electrical energy may be transmitted from the primary coil to the secondary coil by electromagnetic induction without the two coils being conductively connected. When electrical energy is transferred inductively from a primary coil to a secondary coil, the pair are said to be inductively coupled. An electric load wired in series with such a secondary coil may draw energy from the power source when the secondary coil is inductively coupled to the primary coil.
Inductive electrical power transmission systems over extended surfaces are not new. One such example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,255 to Hui. In Hui's system a planar inductive battery charging system is designed to enable electronic devices to be recharged. The system includes a planar charging module having a charging surface on which a device to be recharged is placed. Within the charging module, and parallel to the charging surface, at least one, and preferably an array of primary windings are provided. These couple energy inductively to a secondary winding formed in the device to be recharged. Such systems are adequate for charging batteries in that they typically provide a relatively low power inductive coupling. It will be appreciated however, that extended base units such as Hui's charging surface which transmit energy continually approximately uniformly over the whole area of the unit, are not suitable for use with high energy systems.
By not requiring holes for coupling pins, socket-less outlets may be disguised more effectively than conductive sockets, and are thus less obtrusive. A primary inductive coil, for example, may be concealed behind a surface. Generally, the fact that socket-less outlets are less obtrusive is advantageous. But being harder to spot than conventional power outlets has its disadvantages. The user must somehow locate the outlet before being able to use it by bringing a secondary coil into proximity therewith. The problem of locating such sockets is particularly acute where the power outlets and its associated coil is behind a plastic or similar material in a charging device or are behind a concealing surface such as a desk top or wall, and the positions thereof are adjustable over a large area.
Locating mobile source ‘hotspots’ or sockets is particularly problematic in high power systems where no extended power transmission surface is provided. Moreover, a high power primary coil produces a large oscillating magnetic field. Where a secondary coil is inductively coupled to the primary coil, the resulting flux linkage causes power to be drawn into the secondary coil. Where there is no secondary coil to focus the power, the oscillating magnetic field causes high energy electromagnetic waves to be transmitted which may be harmful to bystanders. In contrast to low power systems, such as Hui's charging surface, where excess heat may be readily dissipated, uncoupled high power primary coils and their surroundings may become dangerously hot.
In order to provide power to electrical devices in an efficient manner it is important that certain parameters of the power are regulated. By feeding back such parameters as working voltage, current, temperature and the like, the power supply to an electric device may be optimized to minimize energy losses and to prevent excessive heating of the components. Consequently, it may be useful to provide a signal transfer channel for power regulation and the like. Thus a communication channel between source and load device is often provided alongside the power input channel in conventional conductive power supply systems. Methods for providing such a communication channel include wired connections to the device that are often packaged in the same cable as the power lines and conductively coupled to the load via conventional pin-and-socket type connectors.
Leak prevention systems which are able to detect power emanating from a primary coil of an inductive power source and to cut off power to the primary coil if no secondary coil is coupled thereto have been considered. However in order to prevent power leakage from a primary coil while a secondary coil is coupled thereto, a communication channel between the secondary and primary coil would be useful. Nevertheless due to the lack of connecting wires in inductive power couplings, conductive communication channels are not practical.
There is a need for a control system for wireless power outlets, which is capable of locating a concealed power outlet, preventing power leakage from the power outlet, locating secondary coils close to the power outlet and regulating power transfer from the power outlet to a secondary coil coupled thereto. The present invention addresses this need.
The efficient use of available energy is of great importance for a number of reasons. On a global scale, there is increasing concern that the emission of greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide from the burning of fossil fuels may precipitate global warming. Moreover, energy resources are limited. The scarcity of global energy resources alongside geopolitical factors drives the cost of energy upwards. Thus efficient use of energy is an ever more important budget consideration for the energy consumer.
Energy losses in electrical energy transmission are chiefly due to the incidental heating of current carrying wires. In many cases this is unavoidable, as current carrying wires are essential for the powering of electrical devices and current carrying wires have resistance. It is the work done to overcome this resistance which generates heat in the wires.
In other cases the energy losses are unnecessary. For example, electrical devices are often left running unnecessarily and energy used to power devices which are not being used is truly wasted. Various initiatives aimed at reducing the amount of energy wasted by idle devices have been proposed. For example, Energy Star is a joint program of the United States Environmental Protection Agency and the United States Department of Energy which awards manufacturers the right to display a recognizable label on products which meet certain energy consumption standards. Energy Star attempts to reduce energy consumption through better energy management.
Efficient energy management reduces energy wastage. For example, laptop computers, which rely upon a limited amount of energy supplied from onboard power cells, use a variety of strategies for keeping power consumption to a minimum. Thus the screen and hard drives are switched off automatically after the computer has been left inactive for a significant length of time, similarly the network card may be disabled when the computer is disconnected from the mains or from a network. Such energy management strategies may serve to increase the length of time that a device can be powered by its onboard cells.
Even when connected to the mains, however, efficient use of energy is essential. Many common electrical devices run on low voltage DC and typically use a transformer with an AC-DC power adapter to control the power provided to it. Energy Star estimates that 1.5 billion such power adapters are used in the United States alone for devices such as MP3 players, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), camcorders, digital cameras, emergency lights, cordless and mobile phones. According to Energy Star, such power adapters draw about 300 billion kilowatt-hours of energy every year which is approximately 11% of the United States' national electric bill.
If multiple devices could be run from a single power adapter this would greatly reduce the number of power adapters in use. However, the supply of electricity to a number of devices through a single cable is not trivial. The more devices that are connected to a single power strip the greater the current which is drawn by the strip. Thus the current supplied through the single cable connecting the power strip to the mains increases.
Power losses due to the heating of a cable increase according to the square of the current it carries so energy losses from the cable may increase parabolically. Furthermore, in the absence of effective energy management, if too many devices draw current from a single cable the current supplied may exceed the permitted level thereby tripping a circuit breaker or blowing a fuse. Even more seriously, the excessive current may lead to overheating of the cable which is a common cause of fire.
A further unnecessary usage of energy is in powering of devices having onboard power cells. When an electric device having rechargeable cells such as a laptop computer, electric shaver or the like, is connected to the mains power is drawn both to operate the device and also to recharge the cells. Although electrical cells do need to be recharged periodically, even partially charged cells are sufficient to power the device. It is unnecessary therefore to continuously charge the onboard cell.
Furthermore, the energy needlessly consumed charging electrical cells beyond the level necessary for operation of a device increases electricity bills. This is of particular concern where a large number of such devices are being used simultaneously. For example for a company which hosts a meeting or a conference where many individual laptop computers are being used simultaneously.
Inductive power coupling allows energy to be transferred from a power supply to an electric load without a wired connection therebetween. An oscillating electric potential is applied across a primary inductor. This sets up an oscillating magnetic field in the vicinity of the primary inductor. The oscillating magnetic field may induce a secondary oscillating electrical potential in a secondary inductor placed close to the primary inductor. In this way, electrical energy may be transmitted from the primary inductor to the secondary inductor by electromagnetic induction without a conductive connection between the inductors.
When electrical energy is transferred from a primary inductor to a secondary inductor, the inductors are said to be inductively coupled. An electric load wired in series with such a secondary inductor may draw energy from the power source wired to the primary inductor when the secondary inductor is inductively coupled thereto.
The strength of the induced voltage in the secondary inductor varies according to the oscillating frequency of the electrical potential provided to the primary inductor. The induced voltage is strongest when the oscillating frequency equals the resonant frequency of the system. The resonant frequency fR depends upon the inductance L and the capacitance C of the system according to the equation
      f    R    =            1              2        ⁢        π        ⁢                  LC                      .  
Known inductive power transfer systems typically transmit power at the resonant frequency of the inductive couple. This can be difficult to maintain as the resonant frequency of the system may fluctuate during power transmission, for example in response to changing environmental conditions or variations in alignment between primary and secondary coils.
Amongst others, one problem associated with resonant transmission is the high transmission voltages involved. At high operating voltages, a large amount of heat may be generated by the system resulting in high power losses as well as damage to heat sensitive components. Accordingly, capacitors and transistors in the resonant circuits may need to be relatively large.
The need remains therefore for an energy efficient inductive power transfer system which may incur lower power losses during operation. The current disclosure addresses this need.